It's Not Me It's You
by lucy sinclair
Summary: Art Trade with AzyumiChan. Check out the pic she made for me of beautiful Creeknss! It's lovely! Link on my homepage. She's an amazing artist. This is her story! I hope you like it hun. And if anyone enjoys it too, then cool. I hope this is enough to pay her back forthe pic: Enjoy.


I sighed again for the billionth time as I looked at all those lovey- dovey couples loitering about my café. It was Valentines Day and I let my mother and father take the day off to have a date while I mind the store. Might as well. Not like I had any plans. But looking at all those couples was making me feel bitter. Especially with our festive decorations my mom took to putting up. Effectively turning our café into some kind of heart, vomit inducing heaven.

To advertise our _just like heaven _lattes and our _fall in love _mochas. This place looked absolutely perfect for the romance dancing in the different couple's eyes.

And I hated it.

My anger didn't come from being single and having no one for this stupid holiday. I honestly don't care one way or another about Valentines day, really. I was angry and bitter because I'm _not _single.

At least I don't think I am.

My boyfriend of two years kind of just- took off about half a year ago.

No call.

No note.

Not even a fucking email or a text message.

He was just gone.

I fucking found out he left from someone else telling me. And I was pissed. The worst part of that was there was no one I could yell at, because the prick left! Left me without so much as a word as to why he left- or even fucking where. All I knew is one day he was there- then the next day he wasn't. I couldn't get a hold of him no matter how hard I tried, no one could. He just- disappeared.

Which was absurd. He wasn't giving me any signs that he wanted to leave. I thought we were happy. Still in that kind of love that high school kids get swept in. Sure that may have been because we were barely out high school when we got together- but I thought we were in love. We talked about leaving this small mountain town together and moving in somewhere when we had the means. England was a fantasy for us. Ireland, Russia, Germany- anywhere in Europe really. I mean- clearly we wouldn't have been able to actually do it any time soon- the point was that we planned to be together for a while. Long enough so that when the time came, we could do that if we wanted to. I was so sure we were going steady. He even told me he never was serious about anyone the way he was about me. Then he just up and leaves. Just like that. Not even his parents- who he fucking lives with- know where he is.

I should've known that things would've turned out badly for us.

My friends and family- everyone told me,

"Don't get involved with Craig, he's a wild one."

"Craig is kind of weird- you're better off not being too serious about him."

"He's probably going to hurt you."

And there was a point in time where I would've believed those things. But falling for Craig had been a process. It wasn't like we just decided we wanted to be together one day. It was quite a journey, and one where I couldn't help but believe that what we had was real.

We kind of got thrown together in a senior trip and ended up becoming friends. Then from friends to good friends. Then from that to- ok yeah, a drunken hook up. We were at a party and it sort of just happened. In a closet- I'm a little embarrassed to say. But after the whole awkward exchange and explanations- we discovered we had somehow fallen for each other. Deeply, deeply fallen. And all those repressed emotions had manifested itself through "In vino veritas"; I.e. a pretty wild night of sex.

We never thought that things would turn out that way. OR that it would lead us to a two year rock solid relationship.

Or so I thought it was a rock solid relationship.

True- we're completely different people. I'm a little paranoid, although no where as near as I was. I can be a little on the shy side and prefer routine and stability.

And Craig isn't like that at all. He is so wild and unpredictable. It doesn't seem like it from his apathetic face and stoic voice; but he is just really open to everything. Nothing puts him off.

He was the ice to my fire.

So different but- we just worked. It was good between us. I couldn't understand why he left. I thought, at first, maybe something bad happened to him. But that wasn't possible because he took his guinea pig with him. And he'd never put his guinea pig in harm's way. So he had to have left somewhere for some reason.

Without telling his family and friends.

Without telling me.

And it had been about six months now.

And you know what? I didn't care.

Really I didn't.

He could just go rot in hell for all I cared.

It had been six months of pure hell. Crying over him and worrying about him. And I was tired of it now. I didn't want to be upset about him anymore. There was no point. If he was gone- he was gone. And I had to learn to accept that.

The only reason I was mad and thinking about it now was because it was Valentine's Day, and memories of the uncharacteristically romantic things he'd do for me were taunting my brain.

"Tweek? Excuse- uh- excuse me." I blinked out of my stupor and noticed Butters in front of me with a small smile on his face.

"Oh! B-Butters! Sorry I- I was zoning."

"Well- uh- that's alright Tweek." He rubbed his knuckles, a habit he never quite grew out of, and looked around, "C-can I- uh- Can I have a Soy latte and a Macchiato."

"Sure." I smiled as I rung up the small blond. Butters was pretty delicate for a boy. Shortest amongst us all when we were in high school, and skinnier than me. I think it was because he went vegan in sophomore year. I could never do that! I was as skinny as I thought I could be and that's with my vast appetite. Cutting out basically everything would kill me! The only reason why Butters was still alive was because of all the supplements and gourmet food he'd make that was strictly vegan. He made lunch for us once and I do admit it was rather good. But I like my meat, eggs, and cheese too much, "E-expecting someone?" I asked going to the machines and getting his drinks ready.

"Yeah." His little face lit up with a blush, "I- uh- I'm meeting Kenny." I raised a brow. On Valentine's Day? In the thickly romantic ambiance of my store?

"Date?"

"Oh hamburgers. I- I think so- I- he says he wants to talk to me." Wow. When did that even happen? How did that even happen? I didn't even know they were even spending time together.

"Good luck then Butters." I smiled and handed him his coffee, ringing him up only half the cost of his purchases. I gave my friends discounts.

"T-Thanks." Butters stuttered and took his drinks to a table near the back. I sighed and leaned on the counter.

I was happy for him. Butters had his fair share of crushes on girls and guys, but he was always too shy to do anything about it. Kenny was a good guy. He may have been a slut sometimes, but when he went out with someone, he was very loyal and committed. I was glad that he was going for Butters now. I think they would work.

Damn- all this love in the air was getting me depressed. I need a smoke. I picked up the habit from Craig. I supposed a short break wouldn't be too bad. Everyone had their drinks and Butters was the only new customer to come in from the last hour. I shouldn't be missed for ten minutes.

I made my way towards the back where my parents set up a little break area in the small plot behind our shop. Just a bench and a little street lamp near it. Nothing big or spectacular- but just a small quiet place to get away from the work atmosphere. They were big advocates on staying "Zen".

I let out a breath when I was hit with the cold, crisp air. I plopped down on the bench and took a loose cigarette from my apron pocket. I lit it up and let the sweet stinging smoke burn my throat before finally exhaling out.

"Uh-" I jumped. What the fuck! Who was out here!

"Jesus Christ! What the-" I stopped as I turned. My blood turned as cold as the snow beneath my feet. I blinked a few times, not believing it.

Craig.

Craig was- standing right there! Backpack slung over his shoulder, staring at me with an embarrassed expression.

He- he came back.

"Hey." He stepped forward. My veins must've been frozen solid now. I remained a complete statue at the sight of him. After six months of uncertainty- After six months of not seeing him- he's right in front of me at my parent's coffee shop like nothing. His little greeting set a small lick of fire in my lungs that spread like wild fire.

"Hey? _Hey_? That's all you have to say to me?" My nails dug into my palms. I started trembling from a rage I though I got over months ago, " Six months. You left for _six months _without a word, _and all you have to say to me is '__**hey**__'_! What the actual **fuck **Craig!" Before I knew it I was up and screaming and hitting him. Craig just stared down at me with his expressionless face, letting me hit his chest with my fists. I wasn't doing any damage at all. This made me madder.

"Let me explain." Wow. As much as I'd like to hear that- no.

"Oh hey, yeah- fuck you!" I threw my cigarette in the snow and went back into the kitchen.

"Tweek, wait." I heard him catch the door. I couldn't do this. I could feel the millions of emotions and questions around my mind all coming back at once and I just didn't want to do it. I had just gotten over all the crying and anger of Craig leaving. And now that it was only a bitter and unwanted memory- that he was a bitter and unwanted memory- he comes back like he never left? No. Just- no. Fuck no! That's bullshit. He can't just do that!

"Leave me alone!" I spat, trying to walk away from him.

"Tweek please, just listen to me."

"Fuck off!" I went faster and through the doors to the front.

"Whoa- Craig? Is that you? Dude! When did you get back?" I saw Kenny stand from his place across Butters and wave. I took the minor distraction to bolt away. I ran through the snow and ducked behind the ally way.

"Tweek! Fuck- where are you? Tweek!" I heard Craig coming. I panted as quietly as I could from behind the dumpster I hid behind. I watched as Craig looked around, cursed, then left. He didn't see me. I felt relieved but my heart was going miles a minute.

Of course I wondered what I would say and do should Craig have ever come back. Part of me wanted to kill him. The other part wanted to dump his ass as soon as I saw him. And another part wanted to cry in his arms and tell him how much I missed him and beg him never to leave again.

That last part was the reason I exploded.

Yes I was mad. Totally and unbelievably mad. Yet when I saw him, I realized how much I missed him and still loved him. Even though he did such a terrible thing to me, I wanted to just jump in his arms. Kiss him and hold him. But- he fucking left me. I convinced myself he didn't give a shit about me. If he did then he never would've left. And I was right. I didn't care what he said to me- there was no way he really cared about me if he could go without even a goodbye. I didn't want to love him anymore. Everyone was right, he hurt me and I shouldn't want to go back to him.

I couldn't.

But I wanted to.

I wanted to forgive him.

I wanted to believe he had a perfectly good explanation for this.

But I just-

I needed to be alone. I didn't want to hear what Craig had to say. I didn't want to deal with anything right now. I needed to get out. I took my phone from my pocket and sent a text to Kenny, telling him I wouldn't be coming back to the shop and asking him if he could close up for me. He worked in our shop before and I knew he still knew where the extra keys were.

I wasn't sure where I was going to go. I supposed the only place I could go was home but- what if Craig looked for me there? I should probably be safe. He doesn't know Kenny is closing shop for me- he'll think I'll go back there. So he'll wait for me there. That should get me enough time to go home and hide in the attic.

Ok- I had a plan.

Thankfully my house wasn't too far from our shop. I was able to duck behind cars and houses and get home without being seen. I peered at our door from behind a bush. Ok- almost literally home free. Jesus Christ. I looked around and dashed to the house. I had my key ready so just slid it in the lock and got inside.

Yes! I made it.

"Tweek."

"Holy Shit!" I screamed then spun around to get the light switch, "How did you-" Oh right. He had a key. Wow I'm stupid- "Get out!" I screamed, raising my arm to hit him. Craig merely grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs.

"You're going to listen to me first." He said, pulling me effortlessly. I hated it.

"No! I don't care, Craig. I don't care!" We reached my room and he dragged me inside, "Let me go asshole!" I yanked my wrist away as he let go, throwing me a few feet away. I stumbled back then went for the door, but he leaned against it, "Move!" I growled. He just looked at me.

"No. I have to tell you something."

"Now Craig! I know you don't give a shit about my feelings or what I want- but do me a solid and just-"

"Tweek you know you mean everything to me-"

"Oh that's funny." What did he take me for? "Stop your bullshit, ok? If you wanted to break up with me- there was a better way to do it." I said bitterly, sharing what my worst fear was and finally believing it was true.

"I- I didn't mean for it to look like that. Tweek- if I can just explain-"

"No!" I screamed, "I just got over it. Don't you get it Craig? What you've done? I get it. I get it perfectly. And I got the message loud and clear. So why don't you just do us both a favor and get out-"

"For fuck's sake!" His voice rose, scaring me a bit. He raised his hand at me. I gasped. Oh god, was he going to hit me? I winced as his hand came down, and before I knew it, he had me against his chest, "Will you stop it? You know that's not fucking true. I- Fuck Tweek- I've missed you so god damned much." I cold feel his words echo in my brain. His familiar touch and scent drove my senses wild. It's been so long since- no.

No.

I wasn't going to play this game.

"Well I didn't miss you." I lied and shoved him away, "I don't care why you left and you can do it again for all I care- leave me alone." He wouldn't let me go.

"You don't mean that."

"I do!" I insisted, "I don't care that you left me! I don't care that you didn't tell me anything about it! That you didn't call! Or write! No! I don't give any kind of shit!" I felt my voice cracking and breaking, "I don't care that I spent months worried about you! That I thought you hated me and that I did something wrong! Or that I cried every night for you! I don't care! I don't care that I couldn't get any sleep because of how much I missed you! And that I had no idea why- why- Why! Why Craig? Why did you go- Why did you leave? Why would you fucking leave me?" Tears that I thought I cried months ago freely streamed down my face. My arms and hands were trapped between our chests so I couldn't do anything about it, so I turned away. I didn't want to cry or be seen crying. But I knew Craig was staring at me and that just made me cry more.

" I- fuck. Tweek I- I didn't think- I had no intention to-"

"I- I don't c-care where you w-were or w-what you do n-now. Just-" I stopped to hiccup a few times, "Just t-tell me why!"

"I will- Tweek I had no idea that you thought- I never meant to- please just- just listen ok?" I took a deep breath. It was probably a bad idea. But I needed to know.

"Ok. But- please let me go." He gently released me. I stepped away from him and sat on my bed. He looked at me, probably unsure whether to sit next to me or stay where he was. He opted to stay. I looked at him expectantly. He looked down then took a deep breath. His head raised and he finally begun,

"I- I left for you." What!?

"Well what the fuck did I do!" Jesus Christ! I knew this was all my fault!

"No! Not because of you! For you!" What was the difference! "I- look. I- fuck! Ok let me start from the beginning. There's this school in London-"

School?

London?

What the fuck was he talking about? I wasn't getting this at all.

"L-London! What-"

"Please- let me finish," I motioned for him to continue, "There's this school in London called the London School of Economy. And they accept international students. There's this scholarship too that will pay your tuition and living expenses. They also give out jobs for their students. But the application and scholarship details were really strict and important. You had to do tests and follow them exactly or you wouldn't be able to get in." I was so confused. What was he talking about.

"And I looked over the requirements about a billion times. And- I was sure I qualified. I contacted a councilor from the school. He looked over my grades and stuff and he said that there was a good chance that I could get in and qualify for the scholarship. But it was probably a good idea to head out over there while I complete the application process. The real selling point of getting in was personality based. Doing things in person would show that I was committed to going there and doing well in the program. So- I went down there for it. And to see what living there would be like- if it could be affordable even without the scholarship."

"You- went to London? To see a school?" All of this was so much to process. And I didn't know why exactly it meant that Craig had to disappear without telling me or anyone, "For six months."

"Yes." I just stared at him, "And I- I got accepted. Scholarship and all. I start for the spring term. That's in about three weeks." He looked so proud of himself. I guess I was happy for him. But- what exactly did this story mean. All I got was where he went and why. I still didn't understand why he didn't tell me. And now I realized he got in, meaning he was going to go to school in another country. Without me. I just- what?

"So- you're going to London. You're going to leave again then," Ouch. That hurt, "Well, why did you even bother coming back then?" His eyes widened and he shook his head.

" Wait-no. Tweek- I did this for you." I just stared at him, confused. I did not want him to go to London and leave me! "Tweek I did this so we can go together." My eyes widened. He wanted me to what now!

"Go with you to London!"

"Yes. We always talked about how much we wanted to go to Europe-" Was he serious!

"We were just talking Craig! I wasn't that serious! I didn't mean now! I- hell I didn't even think it was possible!" Craig frowned.

"Well I was. You said you wanted to go to London or somewhere and open a coffee shop or something. And I took that very seriously. We can now, Tweek. We can work while I get my degree. Save up, and open one. I did this for you- for us. So we can actually get out of here and have the life we want."

I was stunned.

Totally and completely.

Out of all the reasons I thought he would've given me as to why he left- I never in a million years would've guessed that.

It was just- confusing and overwhelming.

It just didn't feel real.

"I found us a nice apartment- it's not big but it's good enough for just starting out. There's lots of pubs and coffee houses, you'd be able to find something easy. I already arranged a part time job in the school- If we play our cards right- we can do it Tweek. We can make it."

"I-" I was- still confused. I wanted to be excited. I wanted to be happy about this. But there was something I didn't understand, "I just- why didn't you tell me any of this! don't you think that maybe this would be something worth discussing with me? If I knew this is where you were going and what you were doing- I don't understand why you didn't tell me!" I was still mad at him. He should've told me! Intentions be damned! I refused to forgive him just because he did all this for me. He just couldn't do that! Craig looked away- actually looking guilty for the first time since I've seen him.

"I- I _wanted _to tell you. I should've. But I didn't want you to get your hopes up. I didn't know if I'd get in. If I'd get the scholarship or even find adequate living arrangements. I didn't know if I could actually do any of it. And- and I didn't want to disappoint you. Tweek look- we both know I'm not from a privileged house. I can't- give you any of the things I want. Anything you deserve. And when I heard about this I thought maybe there was a chance I could- that I can make it happen and I would be able to deserve you. But I was afraid to fail you. If I told you and it didn't happen, I just- I just didn't want to be seen as a failure."

Wow.

I- never knew this. My anger slowly dimmed and I felt my heart ache a little. I got up and walked over to him, looking right in his eyes.

"Craig- that's stupid."

"What?" He was completely deadpanned

"I mean-" Ok- so I just realized how that sounded and I definitely didn't mean it like that, "Craig, I love you. I love everything about you. Especially that you feel like you need to take care of me. But- you don't. You don't _need _to take care of me or give me anything. I know you can- but that's not what I want. I want us to do that together. I want us to take care of each other. Look," I reached for his jaw and took it in my hands, " I'm- grateful that you did all this for me. But I don't need anything from you to be happy and you don't need to do anything to deserve me. I have you and that's enough. You're more than enough for me. I could never see you as a failure, stupid." Craig looked away, face still in my palms, " But what I don't like is how you could just leave without a word like that. I was worried. I was scared. If you told me, I would've gone with you to help. And if you didn't want me to, I'd stay here and cheer you on. But you should've told me, even if your intentions seemed good enough. I felt like I lost you, Craig. And that hurt so much." Craig's eyes averted mine. And I think it all finally clicked for him.

"I'm sorry, Tweek. I'm really sorry. I should've told you. Fuck- you must hate me."

"Yes. You should have." I said stiffly. I was still angry about that. But he apologized and looked like he understood, "And if you ever do that to me again, I'm going to dump you." I narrowed my eyes and watched him cringe, "But I still love you, stupid."

"Forgive me?" His grin came back. I pulled his face down and kissed him.

"Duh." His hands encompassed my waist and pulled me closer.

"I missed you." Craig lifted me up to his level to whisper in my ear. I moved my hands to around his neck to close us in a tight hug, liking the way my feet dangled a few inches off the ground.

"I missed you too." I admitted. I hiked myself up higher with my arms so my legs could go around his hips. Craig lowered his hands to my thighs to keep me up properly. He promptly turned me around and pushed me against my door with his body. Excitement sparked in my stomach when I found the familiar glint in his eyes.

"How much?" His voice became more husky and teasing. I smiled, not believing he was already getting frisky not even a minute after that huge emotional drama. But it had been nearly half a year, and for a while I thought I'd never get to do it with him again. I wanted it too- just as bad if not more.

So it was all good.

I pushed my mouth on his and closed my lips over his, letting them slip from the moisture of my mouth. That lovely kissing sound filled my room even with its' delicate volume. Craig went in this time, nipping repeatedly at my mouth. His hands slid up my shirt and gingerly ran the tips of his fingers over my bare sides and what part of my stomach he could get to. I wiggled down from his hold and gripped his biceps. The muscles in them flexed slightly when I pushed him back. Farther and farther until he hit my bed and started fell backwards. I got him right where I wanted him. I climbed on him, grin on my face, settled in his wais straddling him.

"A lot." My answer finally came out as seductively as I could. I let out a breath as his hands an up my thighs and rested on my his for a moment. Craig slowly sat up, dilated eyes never leaving mine, and hovered his face in front of mine. His hands went back up, slipping in my shirt. He yanked me hard against him.

"Can I?" He asked. He always asked. Our whole relationship began with sex and still he always asked if he could. I never said no. I never really would. He knew that. But I think he needed the answer for reassurance that this was mutual. Which was weird because I'm the one who always feels as if I'm running after him. I forget how insecure and frequently he needs to be reminded I want him. He just never seemed to get that I want him more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. That I was in love with him and that was never changing.

But still, I wiggled closer and hooked my arms around his neck again.

I'd oblige because if that's what he needed, I'd give it to him.

"Please." I moaned a little. Immediately he pushed forward, landing over me in between my thighs. I still had his neck in my arms and watched as he struggled to lift his head from my grasp. He finally made it to my face and nuzzled our mouths back together, "Craig." I sighed. His kisses stayed off to my jaw. He was working his way down so I tilted my head, looking up to expose my neck so he could run his lips down it. He was very attentive, using the right amount of teeth and suction to put some hickeys on me. We both loved when he left hickeys. My breathing came out in harsh hot puffs, rising the temperature my body was ever so slowly turning until it felt like everything was too hot.

And I was wearing way too much clothes.

Craig pushed his hands in my shirt, aggressively groping hands, alerting me of his hunger with the touch of his palms. A mewl escaped my lips when he raised the shirt up to my neck and his mouth went up just under it to my chest, licking and biting everywhere. I pulled my shirt off, stupid thing was getting in my way. Craig blew over his work, causing me to shudder at the coolness on my hot body.

I felt his hands go down to the tops of my pants. He grabbed the fabric at my hips and pulled them down. I gulped feeling him trying to get me naked. I didn't want to be the only one either. I grabbed his belt buckle and started undoing it. Once his button and zipper was undone, he pushed my hands away before I could start pulling them off. My hands were pinned over my head with one of his. The other pushed off the rest of my pants, leaving me completely naked under him. I felt my blush grow hotter under his hungry stare. I looked back at him, watching how his chest expanded with his heavy breathing. The bulge in his pants grew. He wanted me. I loved it when he looked at me like that. He came back down, tongue sliding between my lips to press against mine. We kissed hard. Craig grinded his hips, the friction of his pants on my erection made me cry out in lust. I felt completely consumed by it and needed him to hurry up and fuck me. I pushed my hips against his, trying to tempt him to lose the pants and hurry up. He responded with a moan of his own before letting go of me to yank his pants off.

"Fuck." He cursed, doing his best to get them off in his awkward position. I laughed and helped him out. Finally his bare hips were pressed to mine. I reached up, practically clawing the air until I was able to grab his shoulders to bring him back down for another kiss. I had spent half a year without them so I was being greedy. I wanted to feel it forever.

His plump lips.

His nimble tongue.

The taste of him- so delicious.

I couldn't get enough of him.

Actually- I needed more.

Craig obviously was thinking the same thing. He grabbed one of my hands and intertwined our fingers before placing it above my head. He looked at me and I immediately understood.

"L-lotion- on the dresser." HE grabbed for it and used one hand to spread some over his cock quickly before positioning himself properly. A knot formed in my stomach as I prepared myself for what was about to come. A lick of fear hit me- it had been a while since we last had sex. This was probably going to hurt a little.

But I didn't care.

I felt him probe my entrance. Oh god- a shudder passed through me. He pushed in slowly. I threw my head back and moaned at the intrusion. Why did he feel so much bigger than I remembered? Craig put his face into my neck while he panted. I clawed his back with my free hand as he slid a little more in.

Shit! It hurt so bad, and so good. My legs trembled against his hips. He went to my ear, "Are you ok?" He wheezed out, wracked with pleasure. Our chests were gasping together. I leaned my head on his and closed my eyes.

"Y-yeah. Go ahead." I could take it. I needed him to continue. Waiting any longer was out of the question. So with the ok, he pushed himself all the way in. My senses spiked, feeling the familiar sensations of Craig being inside me, and they felt so much sharper after all the time without.

I loved this.

I missed this.

So much.

It was so great to feel his body against mine again. It gave me the strength to relax. Soon I felt perfectly adjusted to his girth and pushed against him to let him know he could move. He pulled out then back in slowly. That was unlike him. Craig wasn't some kind of animal, but he did have a good appetite and always moved rather fast and aggressively during sex.

He was being so slow and gentle now, I wasn't sure what to do with it. I moaned when he pulled out again and surged back in a little deeper. I wasn't used to this, and part of me wanted it fast. But- he was being so- intense.

"Craig." I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist. I rolled my hips up with his. Slowly and deep. We've never had sex this before. He moaned my name too and kept his steady pace. Going in and out of me so carefully and precise. It was so very intoxicating. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, kissing him slowly.

"Tweek- I love you." He whispered pushing his hips forward a little harder. I moaned happily. God this was amazing. I threaded my fingers in his hair as he held me close. I bit back a cry when I felt him push against my prostate. I felt my mouth hang open as each breath struggled to come out from the pleasurable sensations as he hit it again and again slowly. It was building and the wait was making it that much more powerful.

"Craig." I said shakily. My insides began to burn, centered around the pit of my stomach. My back arched as a wave of intense pleasure hit me, "Ah- oh god. I think I-" Another one hit me. I was practically helpless as each wave came more quickly and lasted longer than the last. I felt Craig tremble above me. His eyes hazed as we moved together.

"Fuck." He cursed, his head bowing lower. He was close too- I could feel it. Our pace got picked up just a tad.

Just a little more.

My whole body seized up. Everything blurred and turned white. I could hear myself screaming his name. I trembled so hard I thought time itself was going to shatter. And right before everything was about to break into a million pieces- I let go, exploding right on our stomachs. And not a moment later- he fell right into satisfaction with me. All at once I melted into the biggest puddle of satisfied goo as Craig collapsed on top of me.

We panted. Soon reality came back and I smiled.

That had to be the best sex we ever had. I ran my fingers through his damp hair and chuckled.

"Wow. We should hold off on sex more often." I joked. Craig laughed on my chest.

"Right?" He pulled himself up, slowly sliding out of me. He kissed my temple. We laughed a bit more before staring at each other, "Tweek."

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry." Wow- I completely forgot about that. I smiled, running a hand through his bangs.

"It's ok. Just never do it again or I might have to tie you to the bed." I laughed. He didn't laugh though. I slowly stopped. Why was he looking at me like that.

"We should get married." I gasped. How could he say it like that so casually! My face reddened.

"W-what?"

"If you want to." He said simply, staring down at me, "We're going to London together. Going to start a life- I think we should. I want to marry you. Do you want to?" He wasn't joking. I opened my mouth but didn't know what would come out.

The cliché stuff a paranoid fuck like me would say;

We're too young.

We haven't been together for that long.

Who knew what the future holds.

But you know what? Fuck it. I loved this man. And he loved me.

And I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. I reached up and kissed him gently.

"Yes."


End file.
